


Silence

by naboru



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, mentions of fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2072628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blurr drives Hardhead nuts.</p>
<p><b>Note:</b> Written for the prompt “Blurr, Hardhead, silence” for a comment fic party ages ago. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> **Content/Warnings:** mentions of fighting  
>  **Continuity:** G1   
> **Disclaimer:** Sadly, nothing is mine.  
>  **Beta:** ultharkitty

It was loud. The sounds of battle roared through the valley under a dark sky: the noises of detonations, laser fire and battle cries - and Blurr.

Next to Hardhead, the blue speedster crouched behind the same boulder where the Autobot tank had found cover.

“OhmyGodohmyGodohmyGod! We’regonnadiewe’regonnadie…” the other’s words rang in Hardhead’s audio sensors like the endless loop of whining that it was. What stupid idiot allowed this mech to be on a battlefield anyway? Apparently, the only thing he was good for was running away from the enemies’ shots, which - Hardhead had to admit - he could do quite well. Though, except this, Blurr's only function seemed to drive him insane.

Being a military mech, built for battle, the noises of the fight were rather comforting compared to the apparent infinite barrage of words.

Hardhead sighed.

He’d given up trying to calm Blurr and his only success had been the crouched position the blue mech was in now. Hardhead liked to think of it as a success, because it was less distracting than the other’s restlessness and hands clutching either at the boulder or him.

Trying to think of how he could get the other away and to a safer place, Hardhead dared look over the rock. He only could make out shots coming from everywhere and hitting unpredictable spots.

Another sigh. How Hardhead liked to be in the middle of this, and he meant it.

“We’regonnadiewe’regonnadie…” It echoed again, and reminded him of the reason why he couldn’t. Springer and Rodimus would kick his aft if he left Blurr alone, unarmed since he’d lost his gun somewhere on his way running off.

Hardhead looked at Blurr, raising an optical ridge behind his visor, thinking _Vector Sigma, have mercy and make this mech shut up for only a klik._

And to the tank’s surprise, as though his little wish had been granted, the fighting noises ebbed away to a sudden silence which felt rather wrong; and along with the battle Blurr’s vocaliser shut down.

Optics widened, both hands clutching at his face, the blue mech stared at Hardhead.

“Feeling better?” the tank asked grumpily, and they were the first words since the little threat of shooting Blurr if he didn’t stop fidgeting.

Blurr continued staring, and Hardhead frowned.

Then, with a panicked voice, Blurr whispered. “OhmyGod!We’regonnadie!They’llambushus.They’llkillusorworseandtakeusprisonersand…”

Hardhead groaned annoyed. Burying his face in his hands, he gave up.


End file.
